


You gotta go there to come back

by mistress_shiny



Category: Chuck - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_shiny/pseuds/mistress_shiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU if there was no pineapple, chuck gets tortured, Bryce comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You gotta go there to come back

**Title:** You gotta go there to come back

 **Author:** Mistress_shiny  
 **Fandom:** Chuck  
 **Pairing:** Chuck/Bryce  
 **Rating:** nc-17 for torture of a non sexual kind (I may get to the other kind in another fic)  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, if they were well let's just say I'd have better things to do than LJ  
 **Summary:** AU if there was no pineapple, chuck gets tortured, Bryce comes to the rescue.  
AN: from an open challenge by [](http://lost-an-alone.livejournal.com/profile)[**lost_an_alone**](http://lost-an-alone.livejournal.com/)  Title from a Stereophonics album.

  


"Chuck! The registers are down and I can't get them back up, what should I do?"  
On a normal day Chuck would have handed Jeff a big gulp and gotten the registers back up before you could say "I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you." But today wasn't a normal day, in fact, Chuck mused as Scarface muscled him past Jeff and out of the store, none of his days seemed normal any more.

***

Chuck felt like he'd been hit by a bus, he tried to open his eyes but his right wouldn't seem to obey his brain, but he could see enough to realise he was hanging from the roof by his wrists and, unless he was hallucinating, half naked.  
He scanned the room, someone was standing with their back to him at a washbasin. The person raised his head and looked at Chuck in the cracked mirror.  
"Charles, you're awake, Good." Chuck pulled ineffectually at the ropes as scarface approached, a wicked looking knife glinting in the dim light.  
"I think it's time we got to know each other better."  
"MynameisCharlesBartowskiIworkasaComputertechnicianattheBuyMore"  
"Charles, please, you'll take all the fun out of this if you tell me your life story before we even get started" The knife flashed out, slicing Chuck across the stomach.  
"And besides, if you were just a computer technician why were you at a CIA secure facility being abducted by a rogue spy?"  
Chuck couldn't think past the pain, he wasn't trained for this, he wanted to tell this guy everything, anything, just to make the pain stop, but then he thought about Bryce, the guy said he had Bryce, and if he knew Chuck was the Intersect then he'd just kill Bryce, and Chuck couldn't live through Bryce dying on him again.

"Analyst." he choked out. "I'm an analyst"  
Scarface stepped up close, one hand reaching out to pull Chuck closer as the hand with the knife slowing cut a wandering line across Chuck's chest.  
Chuck screamed. "STOP, ohgodpleasestop, I'm just an analyst." Scarface pushed Chuck back.  
"You know Charles, you could be telling the truth, because you really don't seem to be taking this very professionally. Most spy's like to bluff it out, let you get some nice cuts in first, scars to impress the ladies with."  
"On the other hand," he smiled viciously, "You could just be very very good at maintaining your cover."  
The knife flashed down again, cutting Chuck from shoulder to waist.

It was too much, the room swam and faded to black.

***  
There were times for caution and times to go in guns blazing, Bryce knew this was one of the latter.  
He looked down into the room blow, at Chuck's slumped, bloody form and aimed his guns at the glass below his feet.  
Two shots later and and he was falling, glass shattering around him. Scarface had no time to react as Bryce landed shooting as he rolled, catching Scarface in the chest and then once more in the neck.  
Bryce didn't slow as he reached Chuck, tucking the guns into his waistband he didn't allow himself to look past the rescue, couldn't allow himself to look at the bleeding, broken man in front of him, made himself cut Chuck down and drag him from the room before he remembered just who he was holding in his arms and why he meant so much to him.

***

Chuck woke to the sound of someone talking, he had the feeling they'd been talking for a while, but there didn't seem to be anyone else in the conversation. He realised the talking someone was holding his hand so maybe it was him they were talking to. He hurt all over, but the pain was dull, as if it was happening to someone else. He wanted some water but thought if he moved he might realise the pain belong to him and the voice might stop it's constant litany.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't get there sooner, I'm sorry I got you into this mess, I knew you'd end up hurt, but you're the only one, the only one in the world I could trust. I know you were smart enough Chuck, I knew you were brave enough too, you could have made it in the CIA. I just couldn't stand to lose you. God Chuck, I lost you anyway didn't I. But I guess you weren't really mine to begin with." The voice broke of in a half sob and Chuck decided the movement was worth the pain that would come with it as he squeezed the hands that gripped his so tightly  
"Yours." he croaked, he turned his head and looked into those hurt blue eyes. He winced as he pulled Bryce towards him his other hand coming up to slide through the other man's hair as he pulled him close until their lips met.  
"Yours," he repeated as they parted, "always."

  
  



End file.
